


"How many girls does he keep in here...?"

by MyNameisChristmas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameisChristmas/pseuds/MyNameisChristmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(One shot) If anyone needs for reference, Feliks = Poland, Anya = NyoRussia, Toris = Lithuania, Natalya = Belarus, Nikolai = NyoBelarus, Irina = Ukraine, Dmitri = NyoUkraine</p>
    </blockquote>





	"How many girls does he keep in here...?"

**Author's Note:**

> (One shot) If anyone needs for reference, Feliks = Poland, Anya = NyoRussia, Toris = Lithuania, Natalya = Belarus, Nikolai = NyoBelarus, Irina = Ukraine, Dmitri = NyoUkraine

There was a loud crash in an empty hallway, in the home of Ivan Braginski of all people. You sometimes wonder if a tree were to fall in the forest with no one around to hear it, it would still make a sound; well a lamp colliding with the tile floor in a large and silent hallway made an awful sound, even when there was just one to hear it. 

One, Feliks Łukasiewicz; who had knocked it from a dresser quite a bit taller than he was himself, and was now swearing under his breath in Polish, hoping and praying he was right about the house being empty; at least, save for him, and one other person he hoped to run into,

.....figuratively mind you, and not like that dresser.

Now I know what you must be thinking, well of course that other person is Toris Laurinaitis. 

Well you'd be wrong. 

This wasn't a time where Toris lived with Ivan, and though it was on behalf of him in a way, Feliks had an ulterior motive.

He looked over the shards of broken lamp on the ground and wondered if he could get around this corner without stepping in it, fairly hopeless, he assumed, but tried to sneak around it anyway. 

"If Ivan is home or not doesn't like, matter anymore anyway, I'm totally dead.." he managed to slip around the corner and start off down the next hall briskly, "She'll kill me first-" he jumped at the slightest sound, this time being a creak from none but the house itself, and stood very still for a moment before letting out a small sigh of relief, "..You are talking to yourself again, Polski..." 

He continued to creep down the hall as silently as possible until he came to a particular room, stopped and listened near the door for movement. 

However the movement he heard next wasn't from this room, but a room across and down the hall a ways; 

Sunlight shining into the window through the room and floating into the hall from the cracked door caught his eye; someone was humming quietly inside, the last thing to do would be investigate, obviously, if they were distracted it would only make sense to leave them as such, being a trespasser... 

But for one reason or another Feliks tip-toed over to the door carefully and looked through the opening, blinking in the bright daylight filling the room. 

It wasn't Ivan, it was a girl, though not Natalya or Irina, 

"How many people does he keep in here..?" he mumbled to himself before looking into the room again, "..or just girls...?" 

She didn't take notice of the small movement in the doorway and continued to read a book where she sat, humming an unfamiliar little tune faintly; 

The open window let in a subtle breeze along with the sunlight, that fluttered through her long pale-colored hair like that of Ivan's. 

Unbeknownst to Feliks, this was Anya Braginskaya, not like Ivan's other sisters she was near an identical twin in appearance but not technically so; she was still minding her own business, reading, when Feliks found himself staring and began to shift a bit in his balance, leaning on the door. 

Now this was an open door, if only slightly, and when you push on an open door....it, opens. 

The door drifted open smoothly with a faint creak and Feliks fumbled not to fall into the room to no avail, 

Anya stood up quickly, closing her book as the door swung open, rather surprised when instead of a figure walking in, there was a large thud as someone's face was planted in the ground. 

There was an odd and still moment where his cape drifted down over his head gently while she blinked at him, before taking a step or two back carefully. 

Feliks didn't move to get up right away, but threw his cape back off of his head and looked up; 

She just stared at him. 

"Well, this is unfortunate." he stated simply, 

She laughed a bit, "You are very graceful." 

He looked up at her and sat up slowly; 

"Przykro mi.." he found himself unable to think of much to say, slightly dazed by both the moment and just her gaze upon him, idly fixing his hair and the clasp on his cape from having fallen, 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I-I was...looking, for someone.." 

He fought not to stutter when he spoke, he was never great with strangers, but it wasn't the fact that she was unknown that was making him nervous, firstly, she was likely Russian, which for him was most definitely very frightening in and of itself, and second... 

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

"We don't have anyone of yours." she stated almost a bit boredly, but suddenly, she was repressing laughter again, "You are the stupid one, aren't you?" 

He was very anxious about doing or saying anything at all, but, albeit it was awfully delayed, he couldn't seem to contain himself from scoffing loudly in response. 

Anya couldn't help but laugh, 

"...Chto bylo milo." 

Now he didn't think he recalled Russian right as a language, 

Maybe it wasn't Russian? 

Or maybe he just needs to shut up and stop doubting himself. 

He blinked confusedly at his own thoughts insulting him, silent for a moment longer, Anya took this as incentive to continue speaking, 

"What is your name again? ...You are the Polish one, da?" 

She knew who he was and he didn't know her, just to make him all the more nervous, 

..Now he really couldn't speak, 

"...M-......mmm....my h-human name?" 

She blinked at him confusedly, "Da..." 

He just blinked widely, then looked away for a second, muttering to himself, "O mój Boże powiedzieć coś idioto.." 

He then turned back and stood up quickly, "Łukasiewicz," he cleared his throat again, silently praying his voice wouldn't break on him, "F-...Feliks Łukasiewicz." 

"Right," she smiled, "I am Anya Braginskaya." 

He'd heard that name before, 

She was- 

Not only Russian but- 

She was Russia's twin?? 

He was frozen, she continued to smile sweetly, then holding out a hand to shake his. 

When he didn't seem to move she gave him a skeptical look, 

"......Why are you here?" she let her arm fall back to her side, "..You were not invited." 

This was what he was really worried about, she had to get suspicious at just this moment, when he couldn't find the words to speak anyway, and now he had to explain himself. 

He just stared silently, looking a bit guilty, and trying desperately to gather his thoughts, 

There was a glaring silence before she reached out to him again, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"You have no wrong reason for being here, ...Da?" He shook his head quickly, still unable to speak, before she continued, "There is a good light about you." she pushed him lightly by his shoulder and then sat down in her armchair again, "What is your reason." the look she gave him next was serious, but not harsh, he needed to answer this time. 

"I-......" he squinted slightly, concerned she would grow impatient with his nerves, "I came to.." 

She watched him carefully and stoically until he made his statement. 

"I c-came to see Natalya." 

Her eyes widened considerably, "Natalya..?" 

He nodded again, calming down a bit, 

"Yes." 

She made a face he didn't quite know the meaning behind, ".....Why?" 

"About Toris." he said wincing slightly, unknowing of what to expect in reaction, 

She just blinked at him, "Is that so?" 

She smiled slightly, "That's sweet, I suppose.." her expression turned strictly stern once again, "So you have sunk to her level of sneaking in whenever unwelcome now, Da?" 

As if this wasn't surprising enough, he surprised himself more tenfold when he spoke out again without thinking "If I'd come to see you it would be romantic." 

She was rather shocked for a moment, but not as shocked as he, 

".....Get back to what you were doing. I do not want to see you nosing around places you should not, again." 

He could swear he saw a light blush on her face, but he wasn't about to question a direct order from someone he actually felt like listening to, so he turned and walked out without another word. 

....... 

After a few moments of dead shock, he'd forgotten what he'd said earlier....to himself, about talking to himself. 

"Did that just-........happen..?" He kept his head down mostly, staring off into space in thought, "I mean what just-.........pieprzyć, what am I thinki-" his thoughts aloud were cut short when a soft yet sinister voice hissed from behind him, 

"Jakoha čorta ty tut robiš, Pollok?" 

Rather than screaming or jumping up again he simply stood stock-still, quickly becoming aware of the knife at his side. 

"..What are you doing here?" Natalya glared at him fervently as he slowly turned to face her. 

"I was j-just, l-looking for you, N-Natalya!" he whispered breathlessly, anxiously trying to back away from her; she stayed close to him with the small blade. 

"You were talking to my sister..." She snapped, His feeble smile couldn't be any guiltier, 

"O-oh, were you th-there for that..? Somehow?-wowthat'slike, scaryashell!" he stuttered with a light and nervous laugh, still stepping backward, it is indeed needless to say she did not laugh along. 

"What do you want with her-?" she hissed again, "What do you claim to want with me..??" 

He was stopped short walking when he bumped into someone, 

"Sister....he came to speak to you about Toris. ...In your best interests." Anya said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder, 

He froze up again upon noticing her and stood a bit stiffly, 

"..........what." Natalya said, looking from Anya to Feliks again, "What is it." 

"I.....wanted, to surprise...him-" he said, fighting to stop stuttering now with Anya right behind him, "He wanted to ask you- ...ask you, ..out." 

Natalya blinked at him blankly for a moment before withdrawing the knife and storming off, "I will speak to him myself!" 

There was a long silence; Anya hadn't moved her hand from his shoulder. 

Once Natalya disappeared from sight, another peculiar thing happened; Feliks was quickly swept off his feet into a near crushing hug from behind.

"OhIknowsheonlyseemstochaseafterIvanbutsheisnotanylessfrightening!!" Anya's voice was higher-pitched and a bit strained, like he'd never expected to have heard it,

"C-co-...?" he yelped, confused and eyes still very wide with surprise, 

"Natalyaaa! And Nikolai!!!" she was unrelenting in her grip, rocking him back and forth a bit, "You are lucky I was worried she would simply kill you and make a mess! I did not want to speak to her!!" 

"M-m-.....make a mess..?" he stuttered again, 

"Da!" she almost squealed, then placing his feet on the ground again and regaining her composure, "You didn't think it was because I cared if you live or die-" she finished, with an odd aside glance, suggestive of a bluff, on her part. 

"Then....like, th-thank you..?" He shuffled his feet a bit fumblingly, happy to be back on the ground. 

She looked at him again, "I have not been told you stutter...that is your little Lithuanian friend." 

He blinked in surprise, "H-how much have you been told-?" 

"You will stop the stuttering." she said with a vaguely ominous smile, "Now." 

He tried to take a step or two away from her but she set a hand on his head, halting him. 

"Do not be worried.." 

"I-..'m not-....worried." he said smiling anxiously, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

She glanced off down the hall where Natalya had gone again, 

"Was that not what you came for?" 

He turned around quickly, tripping a bit over his own shoes, and looked over down the hall as well, "Uh....yes." he said blinking, 

She waited for him to turn back around slowly before speaking again, 

"You may go." 

He reached behind himself and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, wondering why he'd rather stay than go. 

She watched him carefully, "What is it? Do you need help finding your way out?" 

It hadn't dawned on him yet how lost in the house he'd been, and so he nodded slowly. 

She rolled her eyes at him and started walking, going on to find her way easily back to the front door, with Feliks tagging along behind her; But not before she happened upon the broken lamp littering the hallway; 

She turned to him slowly, glaring. 

"I don't suppose this was the doing of Irina or Dmitri...was it?" 

"Dmitri?" he tilted his head to the side slightly, smiling guiltily yet still dodging her question, 

"My brother, the other Ukrainian." 

She said, further narrowing her eyes, 

"Ah, right.." he said, trying desperately and failing miserably to wipe the guilty look off his face, 

"..........You will clean it up." 

"-Yes." he nodded quickly, watching as she walked off to get a broom, walked back, and handed it to him. 

She crossed her arms and quietly watched him sweep up the broken pieces, "You look very much like your sister but do not move like her." 

"....move like her?" 

"Da," She'd been watching him thoughtfully, "You are feminine looking but not really very feminine." 

He stopped and braved a skeptical glance at her, "......I'll be taking that as a compliment." 

She stepped forward and took the broom from him, sweeping up the bit he hadn't yet into the dust pan and smiling smugly. "Perhaps it was." 

He blinked and smiled back faintly, she looked past him in the direction of the door, "Now you will be on your way out, and long gone before Ivan is arriving home, Da? You came to help your friend, I will not tell him." 

He stayed frozen in his tracks for a moment before she pushed him toward the door, "Go on Feliks, I don't know how soon he will be back." 

He stumbled over his own feet again and walked to the door, opening it. 

He paused and turned around again before walking out and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when she leaned over and kissed his cheek, and then pushed him out the door. "I said be going!" 

He fumbled to stand straight again but fell backward onto the front porch as she gave a small smile and head tilt before slamming the door behind him. 

"..Good...bye....?"


End file.
